The Children-2 - Trouble Abrewing
by AureaD
Summary: Summary: A follow-up for 'The Children'. Cathy ventures into the new world of education. School. WARNING: Spanking of minor and some mild cursing.


**TROUBLE ABREWING**** - ****Story 2 from The Children Series**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators of producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Before I offer my new story, I must thank all those readers who wrote to me with their wonderful comments and encouragement about The Children, especially Islaboe who has come up with many ideas for me to work with.

**Summary**: A follow-up for 'The Children'. Cathy ventures into the new world of education. School. WARNING: Spanking of minor and some mild cursing.

**Chapter 1**

Cathy and Davy had been with the Cartwrights now for seven months and all things considered the children had settled in very well. They have become comfortable in their new home with their new family during the summer months. But then, not every day is a peaceful one!

"Why do I have to go, I've gotten along okay without it and I don't need it now." Came the loud angry voice of Cathy.

"There will be no further argument. You are going to school and that's the end of the discussion. And if you don't stop raising your voice to me you will be going to school on your first day with a sore bottom. Understand." Adam said sternly, having fought with his patience to not do just that. "Now outside, before I carry out my threat."

Cathy ran outside, crying. Adam was just about to follow her outside when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy son. Cathy's just nervous. It's always scary when having to do something new. She'll calm down once her first day is over, I know."

"Pa, I'm sure you're right, but raising her voice is not acceptable behaviour. She knows I will not tolerate tantrums and it was about to turn into one. We've had many talks along the way about proper behaviour and it's time she began to learn." He paused, took one step toward the door, stopped and then turned. "I'm just wondering how long it will be before Davy behaves in just the same way."

"It'll come no doubt." Ben said, chuckling.

"Right. Well, I need to get going. I don't want Cathy to be late on her first day." Adam said, picking up his hat from the credenza. Walking outside he found Cathy waiting by Sport with a very glum expression on her face. He mounted Sport, then reached down for Cathy and pulled her up to sit in front of him.

"I hope you'll lose that face by the time we get there, young lady. Mrs Myers won't be pleased to see it." Adam then paused, and added in an encouraging tone, "besides you'll enjoy school once you've made some friends, some of whom you already know from church." Not a sound did Cathy utter, still angry at Adam for making her go to this damn school in the first place.

As they arrived in front of the school house, Cathy could see other children playing and laughing, waiting for Mrs Myers to call them into school

"Now," Adam said, as he dismounted and then helped Cathy off Sport, "I want you to be a good girl and behave yourself. Don't forget this is the first day of the new school year and there will be others who will be new too, and probably as nervous as you. You'll perk up when you've made some friends and think of all the new things you'll be learning. Don't forget that if you have a problem, speak with Mrs Myers or myself. Okay?"

Cathy nodded her head.

"That's not an answer."

"Yes Sir."

"Look, Mrs Myers is coming over to welcome you to school. You remember her when we came the other day to register you?"

"Good morning Adam," Abigail said with a broad smile. Even though she was now married, she still admired Adam very much.

Adam smiled in return. "Morning Abigail. Cathy is a little nervous, her first day an' all. Say good morning Cathy." Adam gave her a little tap on the shoulder.

"Morning Miss."

"Mrs Myers," Adam cautioned. Cathy was certainly proving difficult this morning.

"Morning Mrs Myers." She said, without taking her eyes off her shoes, which, of course, at this moment were thoroughly fascinating to her.

"Thank you Cathy. Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you around. It'll be alright Adam, she'll do just fine."

"Thanks Abigail." Adam then knelt down to Cathy's level, held her to him, kissed her cheek and told her once again to be a good girl and that he'd be back to pick her up this afternoon. Then, after handing her her lunch pail, he mounted Sport and was gone. Cathy watched him disappear, she loved him so, even though at this moment she was mad at him.

"Come now Cathy, it's almost time for the bell." Mrs Myers said, turning Cathy around walking her towards the other children. Unfortunately one of the first faces she saw was that of Sam Fletcher, and she poked her tongue out at him. He just fisted his hand and air-punched it, letting her know it was not over. These two had never seen eye to eye since their first meeting outside of church, six months ago. Cathy just knew there would be trouble with him, SOON.

Abigail picked up the bell she had previously placed on the porch and rang it. Once inside Mrs Myers showed Cathy to her desk and went on up to the front of the class. Cathy looked around at the other children as they slowly made their way to their own desks. This was goin' to be one hell of a day.

**Chapter 2 **

Cathy was introduced to the class, along with two other new students. Alice Carter, Tom Carter's daughter and owner of the Mercantile and Brian Newcombe, a rancher's son.

Mrs Myers had told them what would be happening that term; the usual english, math, geography and history, etc….. It wasn't such a difficult a day as it turned out, except for when Sam Fletcher decided to interrupt Cathy and her lunch. She was sat on her own when he came over.

"So they allowed you into my school, did they. They should have thought twice about that,

'scrounger'."

Cathy ignored him and tried desperately to hold her temper. Adam would be proud of her.

But she didn't hold it for long. "If you want a black eye, then come and get it, you low life worm."

"Nice phrase of speech, bitch. But I'll wait for a better moment when not so many kids are around."

"Go to hell, and stay there." Cathy shouted, throwing her apple at him.

Sam Fletcher ducked and walked away, laughing, and joined his friends, who in turn started to laugh. Cathy knew they were talking about her. She remained angry for the rest of the day.

Then just before school was out, Mrs Myers wrote several words on the blackboard, ten for each grade and instructed the class in their meaning, told the children to write them down and that their homework for that day would be to make up a sentence one for each word. And then the canonball hit.

"So that we all get to know each other a little better, I want you all to write up a short story about your lives and read them to the class tomorrow." Mrs Myers instructed them.

Cathy immediately went into a panic. She was NOT going to tell anyone of her story. I'll have to make it up. As Cathy was quickly trying to think of what to write….

"School is over for today children. You may make your ways home." Mrs Myers walked through the classroom to the door, opened it and waited for all the children to pass through.

Cathy was still sat thinking, without any attention to the rest of the children making their way out of the classroom. "Cathy." said Mrs Myers, "Cathy. It's time to go home. Is your Pa coming for you."

"What, oh yes, he is. I'm to wait for him."

"Well why not do that outside, it's such a beautiful day."

"Right." And with that Cathy made her way outside. There was no sign of Adam, but she didn't have to wait long. He came riding in on Sport and dismounted to give Cathy a hug.

"How did your day go?" He asked.

"Oh fine, just fine. It was just like you said Pa, not so bad after all." She lied.

"That's good. Now let's get ourselves home." Adam mounted up again and pulled Cathy up in front of him like before and off they went.

"So, do you have homework to do, Cathy?"

"Oh yes, I have to write up some sentences and use words she told us to use."

"Who did?"

"Mrs Myers."

"Then call her by her name in future, please."

"Yes Sir."

Cathy wasn't going to tell Adam about the story she was supposed to write, and was still deep in thought by the time they reached the ranch house.

"I think I'll go to my room and get started on my homework Pa."

"Fine." Adam said, though wondering if there was anything wrong. Unsure as to whether Cathy saying her day had been good was the truth.

Adam lifted Cathy down and off she went. After dismounting, Adam took Sport into the barn to groom and feed him, get him settled for the night, as he had no further plans on riding again that day.

…

Up in her room Cathy was sat on her bed thinking. She had done nothing but think. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and it opened. Adam stood there looking at Cathy who seemed to be staring down at a piece of paper.

"Come on, you can finish that later. Supper's ready, and you know how Hop Sing gets if we're not there on time."

"Oh, okay." Cathy said as she placed the paper upside down on the bed and walked over to Adam, who put his arm around her shoulder and together they walked downstairs.

Cathy was asked many questions about her first day in school. "It was fine." Was all she would say about it, without mentioning anything regarding Sam Fletcher and his threat. Or her story she was supposed to write.

"What did you learn in school today, Cathy?" Ben asked, wondering why she was so quiet about her day. He thought she would be enthusiastic and happy, hopefully, making new friends, but she was neither. Cathy's mind was so emerged in the story she was to write, that she wasn't listening to anyone.

"Cathy, Grandpa just asked you a question." Adam said with a slightly raised voice and with a stern look on his face.

"Uh, what Pa?"

"I said Grandpa asked you a question, and you ignored it. That's disrespectful. Now please answer the question."

"I'm sorry, Grandpa, I wasn't listening. What was your question again?" She asked, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"I asked what did you learn in school today." Ben reiterated.

"Oh not too much, the teacher…."

"Mrs Myers, Cathy. I've asked you before to please use her name." Adam chided.

"Sorry….. Mrs Myers told us what subjects we would be studying and wrote some words on the blackboard, as homework, for us to write up a sentence for each word."

"And have you completed your homework, Cathy?" Adam asked.

"Almost, I've just two more sentences to finish." Again she lied.

"Good. Do you need any help?"

"No thanks, Pa. I can do them myself." She lied so confidently, that she sensed everyone believed her.

"I'm goin' to go to school soon as well." Churped up Davy. "I'll be sorry not to be doin' things around here, but I will be able to do both, won't I?"

"Of course you will." Ben said, encouragingly. "Learning, playing and working all comes into play as you grow older. But I think in time you will like playing with friends more interesting than learning and working. Joe can attest to that." All adults around the table smiled. Joe chuckled. Cathy had returned to her quiet thinking and was not listening again.

"Oh no, I don't think so." Davy said, having seriously thought about it. "But I think I will like to play as well."

Following supper everyone was relaxing by the fire, Cathy was getting anxious. She needed to get back to her 'story'. But first she needed to view the atlas that was in the bookcase by Grandpa's desk. And later that night when everyone was in bed, she crept downstairs to view the atlas, lit a lamp and studied the maps. When she had found what she was looking for, she replaced the atlas back in the bookcase, outed the lamp and returned to her room.

**Chapter 3**

The following morning, breakfast was cheerful, well, for everyone except Cathy. She was pleased but anxious about reading her story, which she had managed to finish, but not until well into the night, and therefore had no time to do her words homework. Arriving at school Adam wished her a good day and repeated his warning to behave.

Cathy's first lie was confessing she had left her homework at home, her mind on the story she was to read to the class. She apologised to Mrs Myers, who accepted her apology, but gave her five extra words to complete as a punishment.

The time went all too quickly as Cathy was called out to read her story. She stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. All eyes were upon her, but she took a deep breath and began:

_"I lived with my Ma and Pa and my baby brother, Davy, in Galesburg, Illinois." _She read_. "My Pa wanted to travel west and so we set off. We stopped at different towns along the way for Pa to work and earn some money. It took us a long time. Two years. We didn't quite know where we was goin' to end up but we ended up in Nevada. Pa liked what he saw and just loved it, we all did, so my Pa decided to stay in Nevada."_

Cathy took another deep breath, and glanced up at the other children, who all seemed to be listening to her story.

_"So we settled near a place called Wells. But then Ma took sick and very shortly afterward died. Pa couldn't rest, and so he decided to move further west, and we stopped in Eastgate. My Pa got shot. _Tears welled up in her eyes. At least that part was true. HeHAD been shot_. He happend to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and we was, that's Davy and me, was put in a orphanage near Carson City."_

Cathy paused again, her tears now in control, but there was no way she was going to tell of what really happened to her and Davy. Knowing it was all lies, and with a heavy heart, she continued on:

_"We wasn't treated very well there and one day we decided to run away and it turned out to be the best day of our lives. We went into Carson City to look around and see if anyone would give me any jobs to do, Davy was too little to work. I told people I would work for money or food and that's when we ran into Mr Adam Cartwright. He took us back to the orphanage and spoke with the authorities there. He asked if they would allow him to take us on a trip to the Ponderosa. Mr Fairfax, the orphanage Head Teacher, knows of the Cartwrights and accepted his offer, maybe hoping Mr Cartwright might take us off their hands, and as it turned out he did and now we live on the Ponderosa, and Mr Adam Cartwright adopted us._

_The End." _

As Cathy finished her story, she breathed a great sigh of relief, passing the paper to Mrs Myers for correction and walked back to her desk and sat down.

"Thank you Cathy" Mrs Myers said, "for telling us your story. I now suspect your life on the Ponderosa will be a chance for better things to come."

As long as Adam don't find out, Cathy thought.

"Now, who's next. Ah yes, Alice Carter; would you step up here and read us your story."

Cathy took no notice of Alice's story. She was too worried about the many lies she had told everybody and was praying Adam would never find out.

Lunch recess came and Sam Fletcher found Cathy on her own in a quiet corner of the yard.

"No friends, 'no account'? I'm not surprised, considering you came from an orphanage. Nobody round here wants to know orphan kids."

"Well you wrong, see, you spawn of the devil. Not everyone thinks like you. The Cartwrights love us and we love them and are happy there."

"Love you? That's a laugh. They're just waiting for the right people to come along and then sell you to the highest bidder, and then you'll never see your brother again. The Cartwrights have no use for girls. They only want boys, for work on the Ponderosa." Sam smiled, seeing Cathy's hurt expression.

'No fighting' came into Cathy's mind. Adam had made her promise to behave, but need she keep it, if he's going to sell her. What the hell, she thought. She stood up and squared up to Sam, fisted both hands and before Sam could back off, Cathy hit him with a right upper cut to the jaw and then a left punch right on his nose. The smiled wiped off his face and down he went. Cathy was about to jump on him and pummel him some more, when she could see he hadn't moved, it frightened her. She just stood looking at him.

By this time some children had run to the schoolhouse for Mrs Myers, who by now had rushed over and knelt next to Sam. "Jeffrey, run for Dr. Martin, as quick as you can. You Cathy, will go into the schoolhouse and wait for me there."

Cathy slowly turned and made her way into the schoolhouse. She just knew now, once Adam is told of this fight, she would get a tanning. Well he's done it before. I'll get over it,

she thought. And besides, Sam deserved it. She knew in her heart that what Sam said was all lies. She didn't need to hear it, but she needed to punch him for even suggesting such things. While she was thinking over these things, Mrs Myers walked into the classroom and sat down in the desk in front of Cathy, facing her.

"Will he be alright, Mrs Myers?" Cathy asked, thinking it was the right thing to say, but showing no remorse for having hit him.

"Dr Martin took him over to his surgery. Sam is unconscious. I sent someone to inform his parents."

"Oh." Was all Cathy could say. She didn't think she had hit him that hard.

"You want to tell me what it was all about, Cathy?"

Cathy kept silent, looking at her feet.

"I expect an answer, Catherine Elizabeth Cartwright, and right now."

"He said some bad things to me. He deserved what he got."

"What did he say to you that made you act that way?"

"I won't tell you."

"Very well, Miss Cartwright, you sit right there while I write a note for your Pa. I will expect it returned tomorrow morning, duly signed. I'm sure your Pa will deal with this matter in his own way."

"Yes, Mrs Myers." Tears started to form at the thought of what Adam would do to her.

Cathy managed to stave off her tears as she sat quietly at her desk while Mrs Myers wrote out the note and placed it in her desk drawer ready to give to Cathy to take home later. Then she called Cathy to her desk and told her to stand in the corner facing the wall, while she called the other children in for the afternoon session. Once all the children were sitting at their desks, a quiet hush gathered over the classroom, everyone wondering what was going to happen to Cathy.

"Cathy you may turn around and face the class. Here is some chalk. I want you to write 500 times 'I must not fight' on the blackboard while I continue with this afternoon's lessons. This I expect finished by home time."

Cathy took the chalk, cleaned off the blackboard and started her 500 lines. By the end of the afternoon, Cathy has managed to complete the 500 lines, with a little time to spare. Then she was given some Math homework, but since she hadn't been allowed to join the afternoon class, she knew she would have to ask Adam what to do. He'd probably be so mad with her that maybe Grandpa would have to help her instead. Then her mind quickly went to the previous day's homework that she hadn't done. I'll do that later in bed tonight.

"Here you are Cathy, keep this note safe and give it to your Pa, understand?" Mrs Myers said, handing her the note.

"Yes, Mrs Myers. What about the Math homework, I don't know what to do."

"You had better ask your Pa to help you. I'm quite sure he'll know how to instruct you. I have no intention of teaching badly behaved children. I hope you will think on that if you want to get on in school. Also I hope you will be in a better frame of mind tomorrow, and if you engage in any more fights, I will exclude you from school for a whole week," Mrs Myers stated as she walked away to pick up her things. On passing Cathy on her way out she said, "I'm going over to Dr. Martin's surgery to see how Sam is and to speak with his parents, who no doubt will eventually want to speak with Adam." And with that said, she walked to the door opened it and waited for Cathy to leave the classroom, locked the schoolhouse door and made her way across the street.

Cathy sat down on the school steps and waited for Adam, who eventually turned up a little later than he meant to be.

"Sorry I'm late Cathy," he said, dismounting from Sport, "didn't quite finish on time with the work today. Sorry."

"It's okay." Cathy said, making her way toward Sport.

As Adam was about to lift Cathy up into the saddle, his heard his name being called.

"Cartwright, I want a word with you." It was Mr Fletcher. Cathy immediately hid behind Sport, trying to stay out of sight.

"Hello, Mr. Fletcher." Adam greeted him, holding out his hand, Fletcher ignored it. Adam was totally unaware of the anger that was about to be released.

"I hope she has given you a good reason for punching my son into unconsciousness. He's over with Doc Martin as we speak."

"What! What are you talking about?"

"Your daughter fought with my son, over nothing."

"It was not nothing." Cathy's temper rose, as she stepped out into the open to face Mr Fletcher.

"What happened here today Cathy?" Adam asked sternly.

"Sam said some bad things and I punched him. He fell down, but didn't come round."

"Is your son okay, Mr Fletcher?"

"Yes, he came round soon after, but the doc wants to keep him there over night so he can keep an eye on him and be sure. You're lucky I'm not going to make an official complaint. Next time, I will. If she were mine I'd be taking my belt to her backside. I expect you to punish your daughter for what she did to my son."

"That will be between me and Cathy. Cathy, apologise to Mr Fletcher for punching his son."

"I'm sorry Mr Fletcher, and I hope Sam will feel better soon." With that said, Mr Fletcher turned and walked away.

The ride home was silent. Cathy could feel Adam's displeasure and disappointment and knew she was in for a tanning. As Cathy was helped down off Sport, she reached in her pocket and brought out the note Mrs Myers had given her.

"You might as well have this now, since you already know all there is to know."

"I hope you weren't planning on keeping this from me?"

"No, I was not." Cathy said in raised tone.

"You're in enough trouble already, therefore I suggest you alter your tone when speaking to me. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Now, I want you to go to your roon and start on your homework. You'll come down for supper, then return to your room, get ready for bed and wait for me. We will be having a serious discussion about your behaviour today. Now march."

"Yes Sir." Cathy didn't wait to be told twice. She went straight in, without speaking to anyone, and up to her room and immediately started on yesterday's homework, which she had failed to do. She had at least two hours to get it done before supper, knowing she would not have any time afterwards. But then her mind thought of the Math homework from today. What to do about that?

Davy monopolized the conversation at supper telling everyone of his day with Hoss; learning how to clean a saddle and what goes where in the tack room and….. "I think Davy, you should come up for air and eat your supper, and give others a chance to speak," Hoss said interupting Davy's flow.

"Right." Joe said, agreeing. "What about you Cathy, how was your day?"

Adam answered for her, as he could see Cathy was not forthcoming about her day.

"I'm afraid Cathy's day was unpleasantly eventful. A fight, about which we will be having a serious discussion after supper. "

All eyes then focused on Cathy, who kept looking down at her plate.

"Can I please be excused. I can't eat any more." She said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Not even Hop Sing's chocolate cake?" Ben asked, trying to raise the atmosphere.

"No thanks, Grandpa. I think I would be sick if I did. My stomach feels funny right now."

"Off you go then Cathy, and get ready for bed." Adam said. "I will be up in a little while."

"Cathy's in trouble isn't she?" Davy asked. "She fights a lot."

"Yes she is and her fighting must stop. She has to learn not to allow her temper to rule her life and neither must you. Understand?" Adam said, trying to make Davy heed his warning.

"I understand, because if I don't, I'd be in trouble with you, right?"

"Right. Now how about we end this discussion and tuck into Hop Sing's chocolate cake. I can't wait to eat some." Adam said, deliberately changing the subject. Davy wasn't the one in trouble right now, Cathy was and he didn't relish his 'discussion' with her later on. …..

Once Cathy was back in her room, she did the extra sentences given to her today as punishment for not bringing her homework in with her that morning. Should I confess that to Pa, she thought. Nah, that's all sorted out now. But what about the Math homework from today? How can I ask him to help me after he has finished his discussion with me. He won't want to speak or look at me again, for a long time.

Time seemed to drag after that. She had plenty of time to change into her nightdress and wait. This was worse than getting the tanning. Adam was probably doing this on purpose to make her squirm, she thought. But suddenly there was a knock on the door and in walked Adam.

"I hope you've had time to think on what you did today." Adam said as he walked over to the bed where Cathy was sitting, and sat beside her.

"Yes Pa, I have." She lied. She had been concentrating on the words homework and thinking only of the tanning that was to come.

"What have you got to say to me." Adam said, pulling her to stand in front of him between his knees.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I know I did wrong and deserve the spanking coming my way."

"What about Sam Fletcher. He could have been seriously hurt."

"I didn't hit him that hard. Beside he deserved it. I wasn't goin' to let him hit ME." Cathy said with no remorse.

"You told Mr Fletcher you were sorry, and hoped Sam would be better soon. Did you mean it?"

"Oh, sure I did." Lies were certainly coming easy to Cathy.

Adam wasn't convinced. "Now tell me what Sam said to you to warrant your behaviour towards him."

"Please Pa, Sir. I'd rather not say, except it was not nice."

"I want to know what he said, and right now, or you will get extra, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir. Well, he called me a 'no account' and said the Cartwrights were only interested in boys able to work on the Ponderosa and that you would sell me to the highest bidder and that you didn't love us."

"And you believed him?"

"Yes, at first."

"And what did you say to Sam. I want the truth, as I know you would not have let that go."

"I told him he was a liar."

"I said the truth, and that is your final warning."

"I called him a liar and the spawn of the devil."

"Very nice, I must say. You are going to have to learn to control your temper and cussing. Now as to the fight….."

"It wasn't much of a fight, two good punches and down he went and…."

"Cathy, stop there. Did you stop to think how hurt he was, especially seeing him unconscious. And what if Sam had been able to fight back. YOU might have got hurt. You have got to learn to think before you lash out." Adam paused, hoping some of what he was saying was sinking in. "I expect no more fighting, or I will be taking Mr Fletcher's advice and using my belt on your backside. Is that clear."

"Yes Sir. The funny thing is, I didn't really believe what he said anyway, I just didn't like what he said. I know that you love us and we love you." The tears began to flow.

"Very true. I love you and Davy so much and nothing that you do will make me give up on you or send you away. You are a part of my family now and always. I would never abandon you. And don't you ever forget that."

"No Sir."

"But when you do wrong it's my duty as a father to punish you, but that will never change my love for you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes…Sir."

"Very well, lets get this over with." Adam placed Cathy over his knees and pulled up her nightdress and placed it firmly against her back as he held her down. He wasted no time in bringing his hand smartly down across her backside. Cathy immediately tried to move away from his hand, but to no avail. He continued spanking her. Oh, this was hurting much more than before and knew he was disappointed in her actions today. As the pain in her bottom intensified she could not hold in her cries.

"Owwww…owwww...please stop. It hurts." She sobbed.

"It's suppose to." He paused. "Now I want you to repeat after me…I-WILL-NOT-FIGHT-AGAIN." Adam emphasized each word with a hard smack.

Cathy managed to repeat his words just about coherently, between the sobs. "I promise."

"Alright, we're done. Please don't give me any reason to have to punish you again."

He pulled her up and set her down on his lap, and held her close. It had been a long time since Cathy was held like this and as she cried her hurt out she held onto Adam with all her might.

"Adjusting to rules when you haven't had any in a long time, isn't an easy task, but I hope, in time, you will adjust and be happier for it."

"I'm sorry Pa."

"I know you are sweetheart" Adam said, kissing her forehead.

As her sobbing began to subside, Cathy's eyes started closing. Adam pulled the sheets down and put her into the bed, bringing the sheets back up and kissing her once again.

"Ssshhh, it's all over now. I forgive you." Eventually the sobs calmed. "Tomorrow we'll start afresh."

"Yes Pa" Cathy sleepily said as she pushed herself onto her stomach, and fell asleep.

Adam looked down on Cathy, looking so cherub-like. He smiled to himself. Happy that she was his, but unhappy at having had to punish her. But he had had no choice. He silently left the room.

He made his way` back downstairs where his father was waiting for him. Adam related the story Cathy had told him and what was said.

"I know you feel hurt at having to discipline Cathy, but such things have to be done. I never enjoyed punishing you boys either. I know just how you feel. Perhaps now she will think before taking action again."

"Maybe Pa, but she has a temper and finds it difficult to control it. Well she has been warned of the consequences if she fights again."

"Let's hope that will be enough. Here I filled a glass for you. Now settle down and relax."

"Thanks Pa. I need this."

**Chapter 4**

Breakfast the following morning was not something that Cathy was looking forward to. How was she going to be able to sit on her chair, without her sore bottom hurting. She thought the soreness would have disappeared by now, but Adam had made sure it would remain for some time. Davy had come into her room before going downstairs and asked her how she was feeling.

"How do you think, stupid?" she answered nastily. "Wait 'til it's your turn, then you'll know."

"I ain't takin' a turn, ever. I know it must hurt some and I don't want to know what it feels like." He said, rubbing his backside, just thinking about it.

"Just go on down for breakfast. I'll be there in a minute." Davy hurriedly left the room before she could say anything else that was hurtful. Now, Cathy thought to herself, all I have to do is ask Pa to write a note about my not being able to do my Math homework because of the punishment. She had been thinking on this as she washed and dressed and had come up with this 'good' idea.

Everyone was talking as Cathy made her way downstairs and managed to walk across to the table without too much effort, but stopped when she approached her chair.

"Come on darlin' and sit next to me". Hoss said, offering her the chair as he pulled it out from the table.

"Thank you Uncle Hoss." She answered and very carefully sat down, trying not to wriggle, not wanting to show everyone how sore she was.

"I want you to eat this all up," Adam said placing a plate in front of her that he had already filled. "You need to keep up your strength."

"Thanks Pa". Cathy said, trying to put a brave face on her embarrassment.

Ben started talking about the day's work activities, giving the jobs out to Adam, Hoss and Joe.

"My job is the books today, so I need a little peace and quiet. I'll expect you back for lunch."

"What will I do today?" Asked Davy, anxious to be learning something new.

"Well I think you have barn chores and then feed the chickens," Adam prompted.

"But I know how to do those, I want to learn something new." Davy said, raising his voice in irritation, but one look from Adam and he clammed up.

Joe put his arm around Davy's shoulder and said, "Sometimes we all have to do things over and over again, even if we don't want to. How would you feel if you never had food and water because Hop Sing didn't feel like cooking for us. I'll teach you something new at the weekend when I'll have some time, but right now we all have to do work away from the ranch."

"Yeah," Hoss said, agreeing. "We have to go fence mending today and that's not a job I particularly like, but it has to be done."

"Well, if I gotta, I gotta." Davy accepted, with a pout.

Ben gave Adam a 'now it begins' look and smiled.

"Pa", Cathy whispered. "Can I talk to you before I leave. I need to ask a favour."

"Of course sweetheart."

As breakfast finished, everyone got ready to perform their allotted tasks, Cathy took hold of Adam's hand and pulled him over to the desk.

Keeping her voice low, Cathy came out with her plan… "I've got a problem with school. I had some Math homework to do last night, but because of our discussion and what happened I forgot to do it. And because of what I did in school, sh… Mrs Myers made me write lines on the blackboard and then gave me the Math homework. I told her I didn't know what to do and she said she would not teach naughty children and that you would show me what to do. But I never got to ask you."

"Why didn't you ask before dinner, you had enough time then?"

"I was too frightened to ask you, and spent the time crying because of what was to come."

"Alright, this time only. Next time you ask, understand?"

"Yes Sir." Cathy gave a sigh of relief as Adam walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down.

Taking a piece of paper and envelope out of the drawer he said, "I'll write a note to Mrs Myers, explaining why you haven't done your Math homework, and tell her we'll look at it tonight."

With that done, Adam handed her the envelope, saying, "I expect you to apologise to Mrs Myers for your bad behaviour yesterday."

"Yes Sir, and thank you." Cathy took the envelope and went to get her coat, but was stopped short by Adam.

"Just a minute," he said rising from the desk chair. Putting his hand in his back trouser pocket he produced another envelope, "you will also give Mrs Myers back this note which I have duly signed."

Cathy returned to the desk and took hold of the note. "Yes Pa."

"Right, let's get going or we're going to be late."

They both went for their coats before making their way out of the door.

"Bye Grandpa, see you later."

"Yes darling, and be good."

"Yes Grandpa. All is okay now."

Ben thought that was an odd thing to say, but pushed it out of his mind. The door closed and he made his way over the desk for his day of book-keeping. I'd like to learn something new too instead of having to do the books again, he mused, smiling, thinking of Davy. Yep, we all have things we don't like doing.

….

Adam had taken off his coat, folded it and placed it across sport and hoisted Cathy up and onto it. "This is a one off. If I have to tan you again, there will be no comforting cushion to help your sore bottom. Got it?"

"Yes Pa, I got it. Thanks."

They arrived at the school, Adam lifted Cathy up off of Sport and let her down on the ground, and bending down whispered to her that he expected her to be on her best behaviour today, and not to forget to apologise to Mrs Myers.

"Yes Sir, and thanks for the coat cushion."

"You're welcome." And lifting her up once more, placed a kiss on her cheek before placing her back on the ground. "Bye sweetheart, I'll be back to pick you up this afternoon." And with that Adam rode off.

Cathy turned and walked into the schoolhouse to give Mrs Myers the two envelopes.

"Thank you Cathy. What's this other one." She enquired.

"Since I had some trouble at home last night, I was unable to do my Math homework. I think Pa says it in the letter."

With that Abigail opened the envelope and read what Adam had written. "Yes, I see. You were indeed punished."

"Yes Ma'am."

Well, for this one time only I will accept this excuse. But never again, understand."

"Yes Ma'am. And I wish to apologise to you for all that happened yesterday. And I did not intend for Sam to get that hurt that way. I hope he will forgive me."

"Thank you Cathy, apology accepted, and let's hope so. Now take your seat while I ring the bell."

Following that, the day went fairly well. Sam had not come into school. Probably Doc Martin recommended he stay at home that day.

Cathy was relieved, as was her bottom when it came to the lunchtime recess, after having to sit for so long. She found herself walking back across to where they had fought, well she had fought. Found the spot and straight away she could see a big stone in the ground, and when she knelt to see it closer, she could see some dried blood on it. He must have hit his head on the stone and that caused him to be unconscious. Then she felt a little remorse and knew it could have been a lot worse.

She stood up and made her way to the shaded area that she liked. Sat down on her side on the ground and opened up her lunch. Beef sandwiches, an apple and a canteen of water. She also found a small package and when she opened it up it was a small piece of chocolate cake. She smiled. _'I will thank Hop Sing when I get home.'_

While she was eating her sandwich a voice said, "Hello." Cathy looked up and saw that it was Alice Carter, the other new girl. "Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you want to. What have you got for lunch?" Cathy enquired.

"Piece of chicken, apple pie and a cookie. What have you got?"

"Just finishing a beef sandwich, but I have a piece of chocolate cake. Hop Sing our cook made it."

"Hop Sing, that's an odd name."

"He's from China. That's a long way off you know. He lives with us and takes care of us and the house."

"Is he a slave?"

"No, of course not. We don't have slaves. He works for us, but we love him so much, he's like part of our family."

"My Pa owns the Mercantile. We've not been here long. Same as you. Would you like a bite of my apple pie?" Alice asked.

"Sure, and you can have a bite of my chocolate cake."

They exchanged bites.

"Wow, that cake is nice. Your Hop Sing can sure cook nice."

"And so can your Ma."

"Not my Ma, my Pa. My Ma died, same as yours."

Cathy realised she hadn't heard Alice's story the day before, and now felt sorry.

"So we are much alike."

"Yeah, but I didn't have such a bad story as you though. Was it that bad in the orphanage?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Don't ask any more questions about that. I'm having a difficult time about that right now." Cathy started to panic. She didn't want to have to make up more lies.

"Okay, I understand. How would you like to come to my house some time and play?" Alice asked. "I'd like to be your friend. As we're both new I thought it would be a good idea."

"You want me to play with you?" Cathy was amazed. She had never had no friends before and Alice was asking her to be her friend.

"Yeah, but I'll have to ask my Pa. Perhaps he'll let me come over after school one day and he can pick me up later."

"I'll check with my Pa too."

The girls went on talking and eating until the bell rang for afternoon classes. Cathy was happy. She had made a friend. Alice too was happy.

The afternoon session went fairly well, Cathy thought and when they came out she waved to Alice, who took off across the street to the Mercantile.

"See you tomorrow." Alice shouted as she skipped away.

Adam arrived right on cue and dismounted.

"Hi there sweetheart. Had a good day." He knelt down and kissed her on the cheek. Cathy hugged him, feeling so good that he had forgiven her completely for yesterday.

"Yes Pa." Letting go of his neck. "I made a friend today, Alice Carter."

"Oh yes. That's the name of the new owner of the Mercantile. Alice must be his daughter. Well I'm pleased. So school is beginning to work out well then?"

"Yes, it looks that way. She's asked me over to her house to play sometime. Can I go Pa. Can I?"

But before Adam could answer, "Cathy, Cathy." Both Adam and Cathy turned to see Abigail walking towards them waving a paper at them. "Cathy, you forgot to take your story paper home. I've marked it and given you a B. Very good work. Also your sentences homework was good too. I've given you a B+. Better late than never." She handed Cathy the paper, who took it, folded it quickly and put it in one of her pockets. It didn't go unnoticed by Adam.

"Hello Abigail. Cathy did better today then?"

"Oh yes. She's going to be a good student, maybe as good as you were." Abigail said, beaming at Adam.

"Well, that's good to hear. Well…. we must be off now." It was funny how Adam still felt nervous when she looked at him that way. Adam turned and hoisted Cathy up onto Sport. Getting up behind her he quickly turned Sport and started making their way home.

Adam immediately knew something was wrong from the silence emitting from Cathy. She had been animated a while ago, but since the paper was handed over - silence.

"Anything you want to tell me Cathy?"

"No Pa."

They carried on in silence until they came to Leopard's Pond. Adam stopped Sport and dismounted. He held out his arms to help Cathy down, but she stayed put. She knew precisely why they had stopped and the tears had started. Adam didn't wait any longer and grabbed her and pulled her off the horse. He walked over to a fallen log and sat, waiting for Cathy to join him. Cathy hadn't moved from Sport's side.

"Cathy, come on over here. I think we need to talk." Adam said without looking at her.

Cathy at this moment wished Mrs Myers had fallen down and twisted her ankle so she couldn't have handed her the paper. She had worked it so well. What a way to get caught.

"Cathy." Adam warned.

Cathy slowly walked over to her Pa knowing she had to confess everything before they could begin again. But with another tanning, which she knew was coming, was making her reluctant to comply. She eventually took her stand right in front of Adam.

"What have you got to tell me?" He asked, holding in his patience. "After yesterday I thought we had cleared the air, but I think not. Speak. And it had better be the truth this time. If you lie, then you can expect double the consequences. Clear?"

Cathy nodded.

"Answer me in words, please."

"Yes, clear." She said, keeping her eyes down on the ground. "I'm so sorry. It all got out of hand. I promise I will tell you, but you must promise you won't get mad, or I won't be able to get it out."

"I'll try not to get mad, but I can't promise. Now tell me what you have done." He reached out to her and pulled her to him and lifted her on his lap. "Now, please tell me what has happened." With saying that he put his arms around her, hoping she would feel loved and understand that this was the moment she needed to tell him everything.

"That first day in school, the teacher…er... Mrs Myers, told us she wanted us to write an essay about our life. I couldn't do that."

"Did you tell Mrs Myers why?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I didn't want anyone to know about my past life."

"So what did you write about?"

"I made it all up." Taking the paper out of her pocket she said, "Here read it." Adam took it from her hand and read. It didn't take Adam long to read through it and sigh.

"The point is, she…Mrs Myers…gave us sentences homework too. But I was so worried about the story, which took most of the night to make up. I even went downstairs to look at the book of maps to find place names I could use in my story. At breakfast you asked me had I finished all my homework and I said yes. I hadn't done it at all. Only the story."

"You lied to me."

"Yes I did Pa. I'm so sorry." The tears were fast falling now.

"Go on."

Through her tears Cathy went on. "I read it out in front of the class and everybody read theirs out too, only I was so afraid you would find out what I'd done, and you have, that I didn't listen to anyone else's story. Later that day was the fight."

"Alright, you can leave out that part as we have already dealt with it."

"But there is one thing I found out today, is that Sam hit his head on a rock when he fell. I saw the rock in the yard and it had some dried blood on it. So I guess, it wasn't actually me that made him go unconscious."

"And that makes it okay, does it?

"No, I did wrong punching him in the first place. But I thought you should know what I found, that's all."

"Alright. Now carry on."

"Mrs Myers made me stand in the corner and later had me writing lines on the blackboard all afternoon. She gave me some Math problems to do as homework, and I asked her how to do them. She told me she didn't teach naughty children and that you would be able to help me. But when we got home and you sent me up to my room, I knew I had the other homework to do first. I started the sentences homework, which I hid when you came upstairs to punish me. After you went back downstairs, I started on the homework again. I wasn't really asleep, sorry Pa. It took me a long time because my bottom was hurting and I had to do it lying down on my stomach. But of course I hadn't had time to do the Math questions and I didn't want to have to ask you to help me, otherwise my secret would be out."

"So you lied to me again about not being able to do your Math questions and made me lie for you by writing that letter to Mrs Myers?" Adam by this time was beginning to bristle, at the thought of having been used for deceptive purposes, by his own daughter.

"Yes Sir, I wish I could say more than sorry to you. But I am very very sorry."

"Well, I have to say that lying to me will not be tolerated and you will be punished for that. But you must remember, I will always be here to help you with any problems you may have and if you had told me about the story homework I would have helped you to write the truth, without you having to say anything about the bad parts of your life." Adam pulled Cathy close into him and kissed the top of her head. "You must remember that I love you very much, but I expect you to change your life-style. No more fighting or lying, or anything else you did that was wrong in your past life, because if you do, there will be consequences. You understand me?

"Yes Pa", Cathy said through her tears. "Will you punish me here please, and not at home. I don't want the others to know about it."

"Yes I will, and I hope this will be the last time." Adam said as he raised Cathy off of his lap and placed her across his knee. "You are never to lie to me again", he said, enforcing the statement with a series of hard swats to her bottom. He continued on with the spanking, until she stopped squirming and was sobbing her heart up. Adam stood her up and held her close, rubbing her back. "All is forgiven," he said, "and tomorrow we start afresh, again, okay. I do not enjoy spanking you, but I will if I have to, to teach you right from wrong."

"Yes Pa. Do you really forgive me for what I've done?" Her sobs beginning to subside.

"Yes, I meant what I said. Now let's dry your eyes." Once Cathy was cleaned up, Adam stood up and mounted Sport, removed his jacket cushion and put it on. "I believe you have forfeited the right to a comforting cushion." Adam bent down and lifted Cathy onto Sport in front of him.

"Oh, ow, that hurts." It hurt much more now that Adam had reignited the soreness from yesterday's spanking. "How much further do we have to go?"

"The hurt is all part of the punishment and we have about half an hours ride." Adam said with a smile, as he remembered some of the 'hurt' he had had to endure during his childhood.

"Now let's make our way home. I believe we have some Math homework to study tonight."

Nothing was said to anyone of that day's events, except that Adam called on Abigail Myers to explain that Cathy's story had been lies and why and the false reason for the absence of the Math homework. Abigail sighed, with understanding.

**THE END **


End file.
